


纯洁

by YOURAN123



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOURAN123/pseuds/YOURAN123





	纯洁

Can简直艹他大爷，“你大爷，你亲什么扔我的东西。”can的雪碧味道越来越浓郁，tin也放出自己的味道覆盖着can的味道，有效的告诉别人这个Omega有主了，闻到tin的红酒味can腿也发软，“你他妈的把你的味道收起来。” “外面那么多人你想让别的alpha知道你现在发情了吗，can乖乖听话上车，别让我动粗。”can只能坐回去，后面好像湿了，can颤抖的伸手去摸，果然湿漉漉一片。  
    
       “早点听话多好。”can已经没力气了，虚弱的咒骂:“你大爷。”车飞速在前往回家的路上，can除了发抖什么也没做，tin让自己的信息素包裹着can好让他好受一点，效果不怎么样，“tin，你这个贱人。” “还有力气骂我，我还不是为你好，抑制剂一次次用量变得更多，你就不担心。”  
   
       can咬着下嘴唇逞强:“不用你管。”tin不明白他怎么就不能服软，服个软我也会好好和他说话，“那你想让谁来，那个发腻的alpha，是因为你喜欢吃糖所以喜欢他的味道吗，那让你失望了，现在在你身边的是我。”  
   
      Can无力的骂了句贱人就不再说话了，tin抱他下车can明显身体又哆嗦了一下，还把脸别过去不想面对，tin选择走楼梯，每一下颠簸can就觉得后面更湿了一点，他绝对是故意的！tin就是故意的，手掌刚好可以感受的到can的每次收缩，没看出来这么能忍。  
   
        终于到了，can觉得自己刚才快要死掉了，这个混蛋，“我要回房间。”tin带他回了自己的房间:“别想了，抑制剂不准再用。”can想说话说不出来闷哼一声表示不满，tin给他放在床上:“脱衣服。”can没力气嘴上还不服气:“脱你妹。”tin上前扒他衣服:“婚内义务你应该好好享受。”can的心里咯噔一下，义务吗，还真是讽刺，book是自己自作多情，这个和自己合法的结婚对象，在发情期告诉他这只是义务，我真是够惨，确实是这样就被这样说出来也太伤人了。  
   
      Tin不是没看见can发愣的眼睛，捏上他的下巴和他对视，“或者要不要开始喜欢我？” “我才不会喜欢你，我不是花心的人。”tin脱下can的裤子留下底裤，下面已经立起来了，“你的身体和你嘴上说的不太一样。”can抓着床单不说话，身下的Omega双腿交缠在一起，正常的alpha哪里忍得住，可tin偏偏没有了下一步的动作。

       Can眼神迷离的看身上的人，不解，他不是想做吗，“can，想要我帮你吗？”这他妈废什么话，我现在拒绝的了吗，不和他说，can自己伸手向下，安慰自己，握上去毫无技术的套弄，不够，还不够，后面更难受了，床单都湿了，can转移了地方，伸到后面自己插进去，终于，“嗯，啊~”一遍遍的大力抽动竟然直接射了出来，喷在了床单上还有tin的衣服上，带着雪碧的味道。  
   
      Tin眼睛一刻不曾离开can，以为他会求自己，现在竟然是当着他的面自慰还射了，当我是死的吗，can意识渐渐模糊，还不够缓解，三根，四根好空虚，需要被填满，跟着手指扭动的越来越快，后面还是止不住的流淌，周围的红酒味快要逼疯了can，终于还是没办法自己安慰自己:“唔，帮我。”tin一旁看他的动作，“谁帮你？”can抽动着身子:“你，帮帮我，我要你填满我，进，进来。”  
   
      Tin早就忍不住了，只是想看他到底还能做到什么地步，听到can的需求从后面抽出他的手，惹的can一阵惊呼，又流出来更多，“我会满足你。”tin抬起can的屁股让他背对着自己跪在床上，没有一丝一毫的前戏脱下裤子提着早就耸立的分身冲进can的后面，can舒服的哼哼，终于空虚感没有了，tin在can的体内冲撞，发泄自己的性欲，好久没做了，tib对Omega的身体也渴望的紧，can撑着自己保持姿势，后面的攻势让can非常舒服，抑制不住自己叫出来的声音。  
   
     实在撑不住can倒下趴在床上，tin知道can没力气太过于腿软，在他体内连接着转了个方向，让can正面看着自己，两人上身还都穿着衣服，下面脱的一丝不挂，tin看着can的每一个表情，一下比一下顶的更深，can第一次经历这种事，原来感觉这么好，can不断地迎合tin的进攻，放纵自己，“你现在知道自己什么样子吗？”can已经上了头，闻着红酒也感觉身体飘飘的，空气中还有雪碧的微甜的味道，就像是很贵又很苦的食物配上了一块清爽的甜点，那种滋味妙不可言，让人深陷其中，本来是要浅尝辄止结果一但尝了就一发不可收拾，因为那个滋味尝过的才知道有多么甜美。    
   
      一只手伸进tin的衬衫里面摸索，tin想亲在can的唇上被躲开了，“不，不要接吻。” “为什么？”没有回复，tin好像明白了什么，一时生气身下加大了力度，can又痛又舒服，一时房间里全是can的呻吟，来不及全部抽出来还有些射进了can的体内，“你，，”tin知道他要说什么，“我没有标记你。”can哦了一声不再说话。  
   
       Tin抽干净自己，粗鲁的将他抱起来:“洗澡。”刚刚对自己还很柔情的人，像是要融合在一起的人怎么变脸这么快，can不多问万一tin把他甩下来了呢。  
   
       Can彻底体会了什么叫发情期，原来刚才并没有彻底过去，在tin帮他清洗的时候can又硬了后面才洗的也变得湿漉漉，眼神尴尬的看着tin，tin想还好衣服也脱了省的麻烦，自己也坐进浴缸里面，抱着can让他在上面坐在自己的炽热上，不进去只是蹭:“想要的话怎么做？”知道can会被自己的信息素迷的脑子都变得晕乎乎的，就更加不客气的释放，整个浴室就像一个酒窖。  
   
      Can晕乎乎捧着tin的脸亲上去，很可惜亲错了，亲在了鼻子上，“可以吗？”tin按住他脑袋向下结结实实的亲上，can以为亲一下就可以了，tin可没想过要放过他，轻松的撬开他的嘴巴，挑逗里面的舌头，开始还躲避许是发情的作用，can开始主动去进入tin，去和他纠缠不休，难舍难分。  
   
     Tin把他的手放在自己炙热的分身上，拍拍他的屁股示意他自己坐上来，即使喝醉的感觉即使发情期can也觉得太羞耻了，身体比脑子反应更快已经开始轻轻摸索那根炙热，没有太多犹豫就坐下去，Omega天生的精液比任何润滑都好使，微微的不适很快就适应了，填满空虚的感觉，can快要被刺激射了。  
   
    Tin放过了can的嘴唇到胸前两个小樱桃，粉粉嫩嫩让人忍不住想尝，“tin，不要咬那里，好痛。”tin变成用小舌头舔果然can很喜欢，身下也没停下，浴室充满了两种信息素融合的味道，不是的水声，肉体撞击的声音，can的呻吟和tin满足的声音。  
   
     Can最后不记得到底做几次，只知道从浴室出来又在床上干起来，已经很累了可tin就是停不下来，临睡之前听到今晚tin今天最多问他的除了让自己叫他名字外就是问他，喜欢糖果味还是红酒味，问他被艹的舒不舒服，至于can也是记不清的，应该回嘴骂他了，因为好像自己骂一句，tin就顶的更深一点，后来can拒绝回答问题，只要说喜欢tin就会很温柔，唯一不对的事，tin趁自己高潮的时候打开了生殖腔，他趁机对自己内射了！！


End file.
